This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Using the Olympus microscope, Dr. Digman and technicians from Olympus tested newly developed techniques and advances in Raster Image Correlation Spectroscopy (RICS), Number and Brightness Analysis (N&B), and Cross-color RICS for confirmation of hardware and software compatibility and for development of improved features in the hardware and software.